


【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 4

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Djw2021, M/M, セクピスAU, 狂野情人AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 題目：會變動物的AU。セクピスAU(狂野情人)。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 13
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> 不是很重要但還是想說一下： Bruce(翼主重種)🦇， Dick(犬神半重種)🐺， Jason(蛟類隔代遺傳)🐊，Tim(貓又中間種)🦊， Damian(蛇目重種)🐍。

生命起源於水，從海洋踏上陸地的人類祖先們在萬年的演化過程中，不知不覺間分支成了兩種族群。一部分選擇傳承、保有動物特徵的人類自傲自己是"斑類"，而主動捨棄掉其他動物性特徵、只留下猴子天性的人類被恥笑為"猿人"。

猿人們自主選擇了『不見、不聞、不言』，拒絕承認體內動物性的本能，拒絕正視與身具來的獸性，久而久之猿人甚至無法理解到班類的存在，卻從而得到另一個族群望塵莫及的繁衍力。

即使如此，維持運轉這個世界的高層與重要人士仍是由班類組成。難以產下後代的班類們為了維持種族繁衍，沉默遵守著不可抵抗的金字塔階級。輕種、中間種、重種及金字塔頂端的人魚，還有明明立於人魚之下卻不小心誤入班類世界，缺乏知識而慘遭利用剝削的－－隔代遺傳。

\--  
「你為了繁殖、連這種孩子都要出手嗎？！」

在Batman拎著那隻小鱷魚回來時Dick瞬間揍了上去。不管Bruce是不是他的導師，又或者這條小鱷魚聞上去有多麼美味可口，此刻他只憤怒班類間的縱向社會階層再次強迫任何底層的輕種們。被硬抓回來的小鱷魚在Batman因為擋握住Dick攻擊的拳頭而鬆手時，相當靈巧地在落地後迅速爬走。

面罩底下的Bruce皺起眉頭，他閃過Dick揮來的第二輪攻擊，平淡地解釋。

「隔代遺傳，他沒有任何班類的知識也不知道自己何時覺醒。我湊巧發現他的時候，他正躲避一群猿人的糾纏並且試圖撬走蝙蝠車的輪胎」  
「...隔代遺傳？」  
「就交給你教育了」  
「什麼？！我有自己的城市要管！」  
「老爺與少爺，我認為你們應該先對新來的小少爺解釋一下什麼是班類。」

Alfred打斷了兩人的交談，語句裡充滿不可辯駁的威嚴。這時Dick才想起剛才那位男孩最近肯定嚇壞了，他大概是拚死躲藏在各個角落發抖，不知道為什麼會有一大群人動不動就追者他跑。

是的，隔代遺傳的信息素太過於強烈，甚至足以激起不知信息素為何物的猿人們性的衝動，更何況是本身就熱衷於繁衍的班類。小鱷魚的運氣真的很好，能夠在沒被班類撞見的情況下平安生活到Bruce發現他，Dick想。

Bruce也意識到這件事，他們一齊轉頭看向躲到蝙蝠電腦台下的小鱷魚。那位以班類們的目光來看，正不知防備、散發香味還全裸邀請大家來侵犯他的男孩。

「為什麼只有你們是人類的模樣？」

小鱷魚警惕地看著這邊，尾巴不時拍動幾下。  
\--  
在Bruce硬把教育小鱷魚的問題塞給他後，Dick盡可能一星期抽出一天回到高譚教導Jason。

「Jason，你的魂現又露出來了」

他無奈收回自己那正環繞鱷魚全身的信息素，Dick是位犬神半重種，對於還不擅長保護自己的隔代遺傳來說仍是過於刺激。男孩暴露在Robin制服外的大腿佈滿了粗糙的鱗片，後腰間竄出一條細瘦的尾巴，他難受地趴在地板上大口喘氣，試圖用不停發抖的無力雙手撐起上身。

「再...再、來，我還可以－－」  
「今天到此為止。過度的訓練沒有任何幫助，好嗎？」

Dick蹲下至Jason面前輕觸他被汗水打溼的額頭，早已習慣"遮眼"的男孩闔上眼皮，任由對方關掉自己身為班類的"眼睛"。

遮眼是重種們用來確保理想伴侶與遮斷伴侶魂現的一種強制手段，被施予的班類只能看到施予者的魂現。但運用得當的情況下，遮眼也可以做為保護輕種，不被其他重種盯上的保護措施。等到Dick的手指離開時，剛剛那還壓制住Jason全身的重力彷彿不存在一般，瞬間消失。

「好點了？」  
「嗯！」

Jason靈活地從地上跳起，鱷魚鱗片已經轉回成肉色的皮膚，他還表演了一套他第一次穿上Robin制服時的小體操。Jason的適應與學習能力都相當優秀，本來Dick預期中會出現的錯亂與本能抗拒，都在相當短的時間內被男孩一一克服。

「你說B什麼時候才願意帶我去夜巡？」  
「等到你能阻擋我的威嚇後，還得通過B的測試」  
「那就快了，我很快就會是二代Robin！」

男孩從背後掛上他名義上的哥哥脖子，調皮地騎著哥哥要他露出狗狗耳給他摸摸。Jason的教育進度目前只剩一個問題，Jason對Dick的信息素沒有抵抗力。事實上會畏懼狗的蛟相當少見，Dick還請同是犬神人的Alfred幫忙訓練，但男孩卻無適應不良的情況，這讓兩位班類傷透腦筋。

值得慶幸的是Dick跟Jason不會是敵人，以後也不可能。暫時不會出現Bruce擔心的：Jason遭信息素壓制住的情況。

在揉過一陣子犬類毛茸茸的獸耳後，Jason似乎是玩膩了，他趴在哥哥背上小聲問出藏在心中已久的疑問。

「B是因為不信任我，才不肯告訴我他的魂現是什麼嗎？」  
「沒有這回事。B他...他太特殊，他是擔心告訴你會害你被牽連」

班類的世界完全是一淌渾水，既骯髒又齷齪，不僅注重家族血統，更強迫優先稀少及瀕臨絕種的班類繁殖，Wayne家作為名門貴族自然牽扯極深。現在知道Bruce是翼主的人大概只有Alfred與Gordon局長等人，就連自己也是碰巧撞見受了重傷、不得不以魂現姿態療養的Bruce，才知道現代還存在早已滅絕的鳥類。

但Jason是隔代遺傳，有些知識他就算理解了，情感上卻不見得能與班類抱有相同的價值觀。  
就像他前幾天擅自打算阻止被家人用金錢交易的代孕輕種。

「你得盡快適應班類的世界，Jason」  
「......」  
「Jason？」

沒反應。Dick晃了晃身體，搖搖那個正把臉埋進他肩胛骨中間的小鱷魚。

「Dickie...我今晚可以跟你一起睡嗎?」  
「上次不是說是最後一次？」  
「我怕冷嘛～何況你抱起來很暖和」  
「再次提醒"蛟"一定要注意並且維持好自己的體溫，等－」  
「等到發現失溫時可能快凍死了。知道、知道～」

Jason在他背上蠻不在忽地回應，好像前幾週差點凍死的人不是他一樣。那天早上Alfred去叫該去上學卻一直不見蹤影的Jason，卻發現整條鱷魚捲縮在被子裡陷入冬眠狀態時，他的導師與管家當時少見地陷入驚慌。Alfred還自責他忘記蛟類的自律神經比一般人還弱，應該幫男孩提前換成冬季用的厚被。

「你那一次真的嚇壞Alfred了」  
「我又不知道變成班類還會這樣」

Jason惡意地拉了拉尖尖的犬耳，在Dick打算抓住背上那條小鱷魚教訓時搶先一步跳下人家的後背，一溜煙地跑出訓練室的門，接者又突然湊回來從門口露出半顆頭壞笑。

「作為報答，等我成人時也可以懷你的孩子喔。隔代遺傳的繁殖力很稀有，對吧？」  
「Jason！」  
「我開玩笑的」

Dick無奈看著那個嘻笑跑走的天真男孩。假如隔代遺傳的事暴露出去，那Jason走在路上被其他重種帶走可能隨時都會發生。他的遮眼能起到的保護，在貨真價實的重種面前絲毫不起作用。  
\--  
Dick永遠記得自己曾經烏鴉嘴說過的事，那是在他死去的弟弟回歸的那一天。

「所以鱷魚就該乖乖回到骯髒發臭的下水道去？」

兩顆子彈送到他的腳前，他的小鱷魚真的長大了，變成一隻兇猛殘暴的大鱷魚。

周圍的空氣散發出難以忍受的鐵鏽腥味與壓迫感，此刻的雨水打在皮膚上變得格外沉重黏膩，"隔代遺傳"發怒起來連Bruce這等級的重種都難以防禦，何況是身為貓又中間種的Tim。新任Robin正被蛟的信息素壓制到得靠抵住長棍，才能勉強半跪在地上。

「冷靜下來！Jason！我們沒有不在乎你！」  
「放！屁！」

他朝Jason呼喊，同時間Nightwing閃身躲過Redhood瘋狂射擊的子彈。弟弟的臉孔被紅色的頭罩給遮住，但他可以在腦海中描繪出底下柔嫩的臉頰因憤怒而被鱗片取代的畫面，他看過好幾次，在Jason被Joker奪走前。

Batman透過通訊器命令Dick用信息素壓制對方。

「摀住鼻子，Robin！」

Nightwing大吼，他盡可能讓自己的信息素穿過蛟類的信息素擴散出去。Dick沒有錯過Redhood 因爲遲疑而慢了一步的防備，在Jason聽見傳達給"Robin"的命令的那一瞬間。他無視掉胸腔深處泛起的疼痛，盡可能操縱信息素覆蓋住Redhood全身。

在Redhood無力保持平衡而落下大樓時，Nightwing甩出鈎槍盪了過去。

「這次、我趕上了。」  
\--  
那一夜隔天，Jason悄然無息地跳出窗戶離開大宅，之後他極力避開Batman靠自己的方法打擊罪惡。直到現在Redhood還是跟蝙蝠家族的相關人士保持若即若離的態度， Robin換任成Damian接手後也沒有改變。

「............」  
「我正在想你今晚應該會來」

Dick微笑著把呆滯在門口的人拉進對於犬神人來說過於溫暖的室內。他撫上Jason冰涼的雙頰，包裹在圍巾下方的脖子兩側隱約可見些許的綠色鱗片，那空洞的眼神與茫然的表情都顯露出Jason不在正常狀態。

「真是，體溫又下降這麼多」  
「.......冷」  
「乖，很快就會溫暖起來」

鱷魚貌似對於溫暖這個詞起了反應，他任由眼前的人剝掉沾上雪的濕衣，乖巧地測量體溫。Dick看了眼額溫槍上的數字，雖然不是立即有生命危險的體溫，但如果就這樣放置不理，蛟類們天生無法自我調節的體溫便會持續下降。

「啊－唔、嗚...」  
「很暖活吧，馬上體內也會變熱」

肌膚相互摩擦的聲音和黏濁的水聲迴盪在屋內，就連喘著粗氣的野獸吐息都顯得特別大聲。是因為開了暖氣嗎？昏昏沉沉的空氣使得Dick按緊身上人的臀肉，將控制不住獸化的陰莖推進更深。不出所料，在他懷中的Jason因為狼過大的陰莖與結而難受地扭動身體，細瘦的腰肢搖擺出色情地起伏。

鱷魚的體內冰涼舒適，狼舒服地嘆口氣後開始晃動腰身，被他貼緊的皮膚也逐漸找回熱度。Dick在戳刺時故意避開會讓Jason特別舒服的地方，卻用Jason喜歡的方式持續摩擦肉壁。稍微退到快出來的話，那追求高熱肉棒的小穴便會飢渴地夾緊想留住溫暖，這時在惡狠狠地用力撞開吮吸他的內壁，Dick滿足地凝視拗拗哭叫的弟弟。

他吻去從Jason漂亮的藍眼珠中滴下的透明淚水。明明是鱷魚的眼淚，但假慈悲的人卻是另一位。

「想去了？」  
「嗯－哈...Di、Dick？」  
「真拿你沒辦法」

時間過的越久，那Jason恢復理智的可能性越大。Dick把Jason擺成四肢朝地的姿勢後再次從背後插了進去，濕潤的小穴貪心地不停收縮索取身後人帶來的熱意，狼壓緊身下正用全身訴說快樂的肉體，不允許獵物從撞擊的愉悅中逃跑。

他花了一點時間，直到鱷魚發出類似悲鳴的低叫後昏了過去，Dick小心翼翼地褪去被射得滿滿的保險套，克制自己在選中的伴侶身上留下痕跡。因快感而跑出的利齒不悅地前後摩擦，喉頭發出不滿足的低吼聲，但現階段的狀況下，狼只能靠舌頭舔拭弟弟的後頸，好來滿足犬類標記伴侶的天性。

求生的本能讓蛟類們會在體溫即將失去控制時，夢遊前往他們認為安全與溫暖的地方。不論是有意識或者無意識都無所謂，Jason的本能在尋求Dick保護，這就足夠了。

他從浴室端來盆熱水擦拭Jason的身體，並給人家換上乾淨舒適的衣服，再把一切可能暴露情事的痕跡通通掃進垃圾袋後綁緊。Jason到現在似乎還以為自己是在Dick入睡後跑來取暖，早上老是狼狽地從窗戶逃走。

Dick躺進被子內把縮成一團的鱷魚擁進懷裡，現在還不清楚懷蟲是否有成功在Jason的體內著床成功。一但確定Jason有了子宮，那下一次－－。

**Author's Note:**

> Jason抵抗不了Dick的信息素是因為身體本能知道Dick是適合他繁衍的對象。  
> 然後Dick用的是那種前端帶有懷蟲的保險套。


End file.
